


Total Possession

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Blood Drinking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Ivan share George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Possession

Daisy presses tight against George's front, her breathy laughter drowning out George's pained groan as Ivan pushes inside his arse - too big, too fast, too rough. Ivan's hands splay across George's hips and hold him in place as he drives the full length of himself into George, with long leisurely movements that feel like they might drive him mad.

Daisy's head drops against his shoulder, her fingers tweaking across his torso, before she turns and he can feel her dead breath against his neck. His heart hammers when Ivan follows her on the other side, two vampires nuzzling against his pulse. It doesn't affect the way that Ivan fucks him, deep and steady as only an immortal can manage. He has centuries' of experience focused on him now, and George thinks that it might be enough to drive him mad.

"We should drink," Daisy suggests, and it's clear that she isn't talking to him. Her fangs scrape against the lobe of his ear and George jerks and shivers - but he doesn't tell her to stop. Since this began, he's forgotten what it feels like to think clearly. "Mitchell would be so cross."

Ivan answers with a shaky groan, and it's a treat to hear him so out of control - even if the slide of his hips is restrained and controlled, it's clear that George is under his skin.

"No scars," Daisy observes, spider-walking her fingers against his neck. "Not here, anyway. Maybe Mitchell really is on the wagon."

It's typical, really, that even when he's getting laid it manages to be all about Mitchell. George thinks he should be used to that, by now.

Daisy reaches down, cups his cock and squeezes - just the wrong side of too tight. George's breath stutters in his chest and his eyelids flutter.

"Can we?" she asks, her body flowing against him like a cobra. "Just a little drink."

It's wrong. It's inhuman, and it's everything that he's spent so long running from, but as Ivan steals his breath again with one long thrust George finds himself nodding desperately, agreeing to anything that they want as long as they don't stop.

"I hear it's an acquired taste," Ivan informs Daisy, panting with his lips skimming like electricity over George's neck.

 _Do it, just do it, just do it_ , George thinks - because he'll change his mind if he has time to think, time to become himself again. He knows he will.

They strike before sense kicks in, twin points of pain stabbing through his neck. Head tilted back, pinned between them, his body trapped as Ivan fucks and drinks and takes every inch of him, all George can do is cry out, high-pitched and pained and pleasured. Daisy's body is slick against him as she moves, her hand jerking him as she drinks.

The two of them possess him completely.

He's forgotten, blissed-out, how to fight.


End file.
